shinobi no KI
by NecroSaintCreed
Summary: What if the Naruto we thought was Naruto wasn't Naruto but a mere clone? Darkness is coming to konoha and naruto is gathering allies to protect the dark worlds and their princesses. Watch naruto become the dark worlds keybearer the other side of sora the dark world's side. i will get to this as soon as i can as i have been released from the hospital just this morning thx.
1. Chapter 1

"Kiba Inuzuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki." The sickly looking proctor called out, as the two names appeared on the screen above the statue for the ram hand sign. He quickly jumped to the Hokage's balcony as the contestants jumped into the arena.

"Alright, we got an easy one Akamaru!" Kiba yelled out as Naruto limped down to face his opponent while showing an out of place calmness, an emotion that one would not normally see on the face of the young Uzumaki.

With a single twitch the young Naruto looked down at his opponent contemplating what the look on his face would be after he told him the news. "Kiba," he said gaining the said Nin's attention with how cool he spoke the dog boy's name. "I don't mean to bust your bubble, but I will not be your opponent today or anyone's opponent ever again after today." He continued not even breaking stride as he saw the look of contemplation on the boy's face, but it was out of the corner of his eye he and every other Jōnin in the room noticed how the old man seemed to tense up for a moment. It was too quick for maybe anyone else but them to notice, but once he relaxed everyone could see the shit eating grin that stretched across his face.

"What the hell do you mean?" Kiba said unsettled by the sudden surprise from Konoha's number one surprising knucklehead ninja (Yeah, no surprise there).

"What I mean _Inuzuka, _is that this Naruto is about to be permanently erased." Not a moment later hell was seemingly unleashed in the area behind him.

In a column of fire with a vortex of wind and lighting wrapping around it the ground cracking up and rising up off the surface and levitating in the air by the sheer power output as a being made its presence known. As the three elements clashed in upon each other and fused with minimal effort before becoming an ominous black shroud that dissipated not a moment later.

A young man was revealed, standing behind the blonde haired ninja who was a mere foot in a half shorter and glaring down at his opponent. The mysterious figure walked behind the blonde resting his hand upon the boy's shoulder making all the Jōnin tense up. He stood in an all-black leather cloak that hugged tight showing off his pectorals, with a zipper going from the top all the way down to the hem, and silver like chain connecting both sides of the cloak making sure it doesn't slide off. With the hood raised along with black gloves no one could remotely guess what the man looked like; but they could confirm that he was immensely powerful by his chakra output alone.

"You've done well brother." The figure said as he looked down at the young 'Naruto', his voice hinting a slight sense of pride.

"Thanks, now give them hell." 'Naruto' said as he slowly vanished into the taller gentlemen in a small display of particles.

The figure looked at his hand one as if remembering something before he looked up at the Hokage. "The mission was a success." He said making everyone gain a dumbfounded look.

"Congratulations, on another successful double SS-rank mission you may continue where your clone left off." The old man replied making several genin feel severely lost while everyone else's eye's seemed to widen to the size of bowling balls.

"What, the hell are you? No, forget that what did you do to the dead last?" Kiba question as it's not every day you watch someone touch someone else and they dissolve before your very eyes.

"Well pup, all I have to tell you is that," he said vanishing before the young man's very eyes only to reappear behind him a weapon in his hand that vanished the moment he appeared. "Look underneath the underneath as the most important rule for a ninja states Deception is our greatest tool."

Not a moment later the young boy dropped to the floor after blood splattered the ground in front from two slashes running from each shoulder to the opposite hip appeared in a display of blood. He was unconscious before he even hit the floor. it was also at this time they noticed the mysterious figures hood drop reavealing his face that seemed chizeled and sharp with three scar like marks on each cheak along with his mezmerizing saphire eyes spikey blonde hair that ended at his shoulders.

"You might want to call the medics." The figure spoke as he walked up to the other teams.

The proctor didn't waste time even calling the winner as he jumped down to the bleeding boy, medical nin coming in behind him.

As the figure walked he made every team feel a cold chill hug their spine from Jōnin to genin no one was spared the fear that came with his presence. A red headed girl, with a gourd on her back and the kanji for love embracing her forehead, launched a wave of sand that rapped around the young man; her insomniac eyes wide with fear and expectance as she seemed to wait for something.

The next thing she knew she had an unorthodox looking sword with three differentiating scythe, and one kunai, like prongs on one side with a curve inwards on the other. The kunai prong at the very tip most likely used to pierce armor; the shaft was thicker at the top but seemed to get slimmer as it got closer to the guard which wrapped around the top of the handle and connected it to the bottom, a key chain hanging from it with what looked like four kunais connecting at their ring. Overall it had a skeleton key like feel to it along with its black and white color scheme.

"Y-you, you can free me." She said as she looked at the blade in his hands. He was going to question what she meant till he noticed the kanji on her head. "I see," he said as the he lowered his blade from her throat. Pulling the glove from his right hand he held up a perfectly tanned hand with a kanji etched in to his skin.

'TRUST'

"I can help you, but not with this keyblade." He said motioning to the weapon in his hand. "But don't worry I will help you all you must do is seek me out when the exam is finished." With that he walked away heading to the Konoha teams his weapon vanishing once again.

He stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Wh-who are you?" she asked her voice full of more emotion than she's probably shown in years.

Turning his head a little the tense air seemed to lighten a little as he spoke. "I thought it was obvious." He said gaining somewhat staggered looks from the foreign teams.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time on ****Shinobi no KI**

_"I can help you, but not with this keyblade." He said motioning to the weapon in his hand. "But don't worry I will help you all you must do is seek me out when the exam is finished." With that he walked away heading to the Konoha teams his weapon vanishing once again._

_He stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve. "Wh-who are you?" she asked her voice full of more emotion than she's probably shown in years._

_Turning his head a little the tense air seemed to lighten a little as he spoke. "I thought it was obvious." He said gaining somewhat staggered looks from the foreign teams._

_"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."_

On with the story

Walking to the Konoha teams he gave them all looks as if he was measuring worth of them all from Sensei to student, he eyed them all as potential enemies and or allies. It was silent among them for some time before he shifted his gaze to the old man wearing the Hokage hat and robes, the man himself giving holding his stare, a look of mirth in his eyes.

"Hokage-sama I'm to report the mission was a success and I should not be required to leave till after the exams." Naruto spoke almost monotone and emotionless if it wasn't for the small smile on his face.

"Welcome back Naruto it's been a year since you've been gone to….. help, so there should be no reason for you to already try using formalities with me my friend." The Sarutobi spoke a smile on his face. One that was returned full force as Naruto scratched his head grinning like a mad man before it quickly turned into one of utter seriousness.

"Ojīsan," The boy spoke his voice once again completely neutral showing complete lack of emotion. This upon itself caused the Hokage to raise an eyebrow. "Permission to rid this world of two major pests?" he asked earning a nod from the old man.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as the boy seemed to blur for a fraction of a second before he once again became solid, the only exception was that now the keyblade was once again in his hand before it vanished in a flash of light.

It wasn't long before the after effects were as clear as day. In the corner of the room the team from sound's sensei body fell apart into numerous pieces as if he'd been sliced a hundred times, but it didn't end there as a body fell from the roof cut clean into only to hit the ground and fall apart the same as the other man. The thoughts around the room all seemed to sound something like this.

"_**How is it possible to move at speeds that I myself doubt I could reach?"**_

"_**Even with the sharingan all I caught was a blur."**_

"_**When did the dope get this powerful? And good looking… wait where did that come from?"**_

"_**Is this the same dead last that's been chasing forehead around like a lost puppy throughout the academy?"**_

"_**CHAA He'll never be as cool as Sasuke-kun"**_

"_**Naruto-kun, has the man I fell in love with this whole time been a clone?"**_

"_**How will this affect Hinata?"**_

"_**Troublesome, I knew that something didn't add up with the supposed dead last." (Do you even need to try to guess this one?)**_

"_**Danzo, damn it he was supposed to get rid of root when I told him to disband it years ago! At least my old student is finally out of the way, that's one less headache"**_

"Thank you Naruto for your assistance in this endeavor, you shall be rewarded later for your hard work." The Hokage said as a cleanup crew came in and took the bodies away. Naruto only gave a nod in response as he walked up to his team.

"Naruto," Kakashi said watching his student closely tensing as he felt the aura of pure power rolling off Naruto giving him a slight fearful feeling that crept up through his spine. "May I guess it is safe to say that we've never met?" Kakashi asked him a slight sad feeling mixing in with his fear. Only for both to convert to confusion as his blonde student gave a laugh while reaching behind him to grab something from his pouch.

Kakashi could only gawk at what the young man in front of him handed him. It was a porcelain mask not much different from the ones ANBU black ops wore, but it wasn't the mask itself that stunned him, it was however what was painted on it that caught broke his very thought process. Painted on the face of the mask was something akin to a fox with a red line across the mouth making it look like it was grinning in an almost devious manner, three thick straight black lines on each side giving it the impression of having whiskers, and two red fox ears on the top.

"I don't know we may have met somewhere Inu-san?" Naruto said as he passed Kakashi their interaction being noticed by only a select few Jōnin. It was at this time that he felt sorry for how he forced his clone to follow a certain pink haired Kunoichi to keep suspicion to the minimum about his strength.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU DOPE, STOP ACTING COOL YOU'LL NEVER BE BETTER THAN SASUKE-KUN!" she screeched making him swear that she blew his eardrums.

A dark ominous chill ran through the room as she compared him to the Uchiha. Stopping to look the girl dead in the eye his glare as cold as ice and as hard as steel, his mere gaze caused her to squirm where she was, giving her the feeling that her life was at stake depending on what he did next.

"Sakura," he said his voice once again monotone as he spoke to her "I question why you ever became a Shinobi, you're almost worthless as knowledge can only get you so far without the skill to back it up. The entire time my clones been on this team, it was either him or Sasuke saving your hopeless little ass. It's time to grow up you stupid fucking Banshee or else you're going to die the first time you're on your own!" he said starting out quite while progressively getting louder till he was adding raw K.I. to his words. The things he said shocking everyone except a select few who heard as they all either gave a grin or became slack jawed as the blonde gave his teammate a wakeup call, with her looking like she just received a slap to the face.

Nodding to himself as he made his way to the other member of his team getting up close and personal as he stood in front of the 'Last Uchiha' that is if you didn't count Itachi. Standing face to face with his supposed rival he spoke in a low voice making sure that only the person in front of him could hear. "You know Sasuke-chan with that snake now dead you can use your mark anytime you want… though I would be careful as it might interfere with your genjutsu." Giving the 'boy' in front of him a wink to let him know that he'll keep 'his' secret.

Even with all this said there was one person he needed to speak to more than anyone else. Slowly he walked up to the lavender haired heiress herself, a blush adorning both each other's cheeks. "Hello Hinata." He said as he gave her a small smile which she politely returned her blush slowly burning her cheeks more and more.

"H-hello N-naruto-kun." She stuttered as she twiddled with her fingers not wanting to look in to his sapphire like eyes were a maelstrom of emotion. "Na-naruto-kun are you st-" she stopped not getting to finish her sentence as naruto held a finger up to her lips silencing her.

"I'm sorry to have lead you on this long, because of certain… events I could never truly express how I feel to some people out of fear for their safety, but now I'm back and I hope that instead of just a portion of my physical being that you would accept the whole me as who I am." He said in a low voice as he grabbed her hand channeling small amounts of chakra into her to keep her conscious as she processed what he said.

With a squeal of delight she hugged the blonde as she repeated over and over again her acceptance. Those around them that had been watching them instead of the fights could only smile at the heart touching scene playing before them before them. That was till…

"Hinata Hyuuga vs. Hyuuga Neji," the referee called out causing Naruto to suddenly stiffen as the man called them down.

Doing a quick a barely unnoticed jutsu shrouding her chakra points, to help prevent any really harmful damage she might take against the supposed prodigy. Looking her in the eyes he gave her a kiss on her forehead as he spoke " I have to talk to the old man, but don't worry you'll do fine this is just a chance to become stronger, no matter what they say, no matter what he says you can always get stronger; so don't fight to win just fight to protect what you love and get stronger."

Hearing his words she could only stare at him with adoration and hope, her face rivaling that of a tomato as she gave him a nod before he walked off leaving her to jump down to face her cousin. Looking over her shoulder she saw the boy she loved with all her heart, give her a thumbs up and a smile giving her the last little push she needed to not back down from this fight.

Naruto jumped to the stands that the Hokage stood in as he watched the fights continue between the young genin. Continuing past the ANBU soldiers that gave him the nod, telling him that the old man knew he would be coming to him to talk at some point. Walking up to he stood next to the old man as the rest of the Jōnin jumped up to join him including some of the foreign Jōnin.

"Ojīsan, I would like to talk to you about my next… mission." Naruto said as he watched the two Hyuugas duke it out aiming to stop the other's chakra network; the occasional look of pain showing up on the other's face. "I had a feeling that this would happen at some point." The aging Hokage said as he too focused on the fight happening before him.

"Then this will surprise you, I want to take seven genin with me as I… go to close the other locks." Naruto said as he didn't even look over at the old man as he held a face of pure shock at Naruto's request having truly not expected what he asked as the boy had said. "And pray tell Naruto, why should I grant your request?" the old man said taking his eyes of the clash between the Hyuuga clan members so he could look at the boy beside him.

"I hope for it to be a training experience for our new alliance with Sunagakure," Naruto said making several Jōnin and the Hokage himself raise an eyebrow at this new piece of information. Narrowing his eyes at the young man the Hokage spoke in a dark chilling voice. "You better start explaining Naruto before I have you seized by ANBU."

"Simple Ojīsan, when I went to find the keyhole I stopped to help the Kazekage kill Soulless, he found out rather quickly that his iron sand was ineffective against the creatures. Sooo…. When he found out after we killed all the creatures that I was a Konoha Nin he warned me of the snake-teme's plot to invade and a proposition for a new alliance." Naruto said not even daring to look away from the fight happening below him watching as Hinata slowly start to lose ground against her opponent.

"And may I ask what this proposition was?" the Hokage asked glancing out the corner of his eye to watch the sand Jōnin standing not too far from him, before returning his attention to the blonde next to him. "Well, you old geezer," Naruto started the Hokage gaining a tick mark on his head in response to the boys newest insult. "Once I told him about what I was in both aspects as the keyblade wielder, and a fellow jinchuuriki he offered to send his own children to accompany on… well I guess you could call it my adventure to close the rest of the keyholes, but only if we stop taking missions from his village unless they are join operations. And while I didn't see a problem with it I offered something to strengthen our bond." Naruto said as Neji seemed to yell at the Hinata's courage to stand against him.

All the high ranking eyes seemed to suddenly turn to the young genin's direction as the Hokage asked "Naruto what did you offer him?"

"Just half the money we made from the missions we've taken," Naruto held up his hand to stop the Hokage from interrupting him as he continued what he was saying. "As I know that we have spent that money I am willing to let you take it from my father's account."

"You know who your father is?" Kakashi asked staring at his sensei's son with a rather curios glance.

"Yes, I also know that I have a marriage contract with the youngest daughter of the Kazekage seeing as he said that I look like a carbon copy of the fourth himself the only thing that's different between me and the deceased would be the whisker marks." Naruto replied though he was going to continue he stopped as he focused back in on the fight only to watch Neji move to finish Hinata even after he had beaten her.

Moving as fast as he can Naruto jumped to intercept Neji before the older Hyuuga's attack connected with the girl's heart. Although he made it in time to grab Neji's hand he couldn't stop the chakra that seemed to continue from his hand connecting with its target.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as Hinata coughed up blood and fell back a look of horror stretched across the blondes face as she hit the ground. Kicking Neji as heard as he can, he sent the young man flying across the room and slam into the opposing wall with enough force to create a crater in said wall and also shake the buildings very foundations.

Not caring about the boy he ran over to the girl to check and make sure she was okay, and a look of terror crossed his features when he checked for her pulse.

He found nothing.

Quickly reaching into the pouch on his hip Naruto pulled out what looked like a keychain shaped as a Blazing sun. It was this action alone that caught their attention but kept it when in a flash of light the hand holding the keychain a new keyblade appeared this one different in almost every way from his previous blade. (AN:this one is a little harder to describe just check it out on my profile) spinning the blade around his hand he caught it resting the tip just inches from her heart "UltiCuragra" he yelled as a beam of green energy emitted from the point of the blade.

Once it vanished he fell to a knee as the medics finally rushed in and the other Jōnin rushing to check on them. "Don't worry about me just take care of her I'm a little exhausted that's all she was on death's door, so take care of her first." He said as he walked over to where Neji lay holding his side from the possible broken ribs. Naruto's keyblade changing to the one he held before as he lifted it to Neji's throat.

"_**Pray to Kami that we do not face each other in the finals Hyuuga as if we do you better forfeit or else you've surrendered your life to the Touch of the Void**_." Naruto said in a demonic like voice before he held a hand up to his side creating a dark portal like creation to come into existence. Putting his keyblade he prepared himself to walk through said portal when Neji decided to run his mouth. "Don't kid yourself loser. Your nothing compared to me as fate has decreed it." The older boy said a sadistic grin on his face.

"Oh really," Naruto said as he closed his eyes and put on his fox smile. He turned helping Neji stand up all the way. "Neji if I went to the finals I would drive my blade right through here," Naruto paused putting his hand over Neji's heart the smile still plastered to his face. "But wretchedly I won't get the chance to so I settle for second best option." Naruto said making Neji raise an eye brow and the Hokage's eyes to fly open. "You're just another worthless loser who will fall to fate so give me your best shot." Neji said arrogantly not seeing as Naruto's smile only seemed to get bigger, but he did here the Hokage told his subordinates to quickly get out of the way.

"If that's how you want it Neji-teme then fine," Naruto said as his eyes suddenly snapped open revealing dark crimson colored eyes with multiple black rings surrounding his vertically slit pupils(AN: Naruto's demonic Rinnegan) The next thing the blonde said seemed to echo throughout the room as whispered just two simple words "Shinra Tensei" at first it seemed like nothing happened only for Neji and the whole freaking wall to suddenly get sent flying through the forest of death along with the forest of death itself to fly with them.

It was enough for everyone's jaw to just drop at the sheer destructive force the move could bring and that the blonde jinchuuriki was the one in command of it all. Turning back to the portal Naruto prepared himself to walk through it as he spoke one last thing to the old man. "Forget what I said about the end of the exams I'm leaving in a week see who you want to send and who wants to go by that time." And with that he was quickly shrouded in darkness before he walked through the portal and vanished, it quickly closing behind him.

The Hokage could only shake his head at the stupidity of the Hyuuga boy as he pissed off their most gifted ally. He was about to tell the proctor to finish up that was till Anko saw the damage to her forest.

"NOOOOOOOOOO." She probably would of continued yelling if the Hokage didn't knock her out with a quick chop to the neck.

"I'm getting too old for this." Was all he said as he lit his pipe, well hell it was all he had to say.

* * *

NecroSaintCreed here so what do you all think?

who should Naruto take with him?

What should be some of the places he visits prince of persia, god of war, teen titans, Darker than black? what?

Help me out and hey review I COMMAND YOU... not really but hey if iget at least fifteen reviews for this chapter i'll continue with a next chapter... so hey review and no flames please give some ideas why dont you this is fanfiction help me write a story you would want

NecroSaintCreed signing off


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark outside with the light of the moon casting far reaching shadows across the village of Konohagakure no Sato. The date was October 10th the twelfth annual celebration of the defeat of the twelve story tall, blood red, nine tailed demon fox better known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, supposed king of hell. This day was also the day that should have celebrated the birth of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze the "Blood red habanero" and Minato Namikaze "Yellow Flash" and fourth Hokage of Konoha. On this day the boy should have been given a birthday party that would make others his age jealous.

Although sadly on this day and all that were prior this was not the case. According to all history books after the day of Kyuubi's attack, it is said that the fourth Hokage came to the battle field upon his summoned animal to which he fought and killed the great king of hell sacrificing his life to kill said beast. But it was in reality that this too was not the case as the Kyuubi could do many things but dying was not one of them. In reality the big nine tailed demon lord was just raw malevolent energy given a physical form, and according to the first law of energy "Energy cannot be created nor destroyed, only transferred from one object to another" or at least something along those lines. Nevertheless it was that law that gave the Fourth the idea to use a special seal, one of his very own creations to rid the beast of its power and leave only the soul behind. The only drawback of his seal was that to be used one must sacrifice their very lives.

So all in all taking his son as the only one he believed could ever truly hold the Kitsune he sealed it away so overtime with it gradually leaking its chakra into the young boy slowly increasing the flow as he grows accustomed to it over time. But it seems we have gotten ourselves a little off track with that little history lesson.

It was this day that the boy probably dreaded more than any other since it was the annual fox hunt(or at least it was for the older generation). Currently Naruto found himself running down the dark street from a mob that seemed to only increase as he continued to run. Ducking and jumping over obstacles in his path that slowed him down a little with each hurdle. Suddenly, he dove into a back alley in hopes of losing his pursuers; it was a fruitless attempt as they continued chasing him thanks to some of the drunken ninja that seemed to have joined the supposed hunt. Turning in hopes of getting away the boy was met with a sight that made the blood drain from his face, directly in front of him was the ever cliché dead end. Turning to face his hunters he could only back up against the brick wall and watch as two projectiles were thrown from the crowd closing in on him to end his existence. To him it seemed time slowed down as he watched the two weapons fly through the air the two flying physical representations of his death. In the background he could barely hear the cheers of the crowd as he clearly heard the ninja that threw the two kunai scream three words that still continue to haunt him no matter how many times he hears them. "Die you demon!"

Naruto snapped awake at the sound of nocking at his door, he laid where he was unmoving as he heard two voices talking at his door, while sensing more than one presence, one was clearly his clone while the second he couldn't recognize as quick as he wished do to him just waking up. The voices quickly silenced when there was a resounding pop clearly representing his clone dispelling itself. He groaned as he received the memories from said clone.

A second later he was watching the door to his room open followed by a voice asking "Yo, Naruto you in here?" it seemed the gang had finally arrived seeing as it was Shikamaru who was asking if he was there.

"Yeah, I'm here." He responded as he rolled out from under his bed where he could rest in its shadows and away from the eyes of any who would mean him harm. Standing up he saw the questioning look form upon Shikamaru's face to which he responded "We're ninja we're meant to be paranoid." His friend could only let out a small chuckle followed by a troublesome blonde remark.

Grabbing his shirt both of them left the room with Naruto examining everyone that was currently present in his living room relaxing. Sitting on his couch were three people along with two chilling in his love seat and Shikamaru who pulled up a chair from the kitchen. On his couch sat the fourth Kazekage's children with Gaara sitting between her two older siblings. On the love seat sat Shino from team 8 and Tenten from team Guy, along with Shikamaru from team 10, everyone was here that needed to be.

"Alright everyone has many questions and I will answer them but first I ask, Gaara are you ready to seal that voice in your head?" he asked the red head giving her a somber look not knowing what the poisonous words of her corrupted demon put her through. His words were like a light for her, allowing her to believe that there was hope for her future. Looking up and making sure to look directly into his eyes. She could only say one word, her voice seemingly quivering from the amount of emotion running through her "please."

He looked down upon her and gave her a nod of understanding, in a flash of light redemption appeared in his right hand in all of its gold and silver glory. Raising it till the tip aimed was aiming at her he lifted his left hand as he flashed through several one handed seals his hand almost a blur of motion to the others. With one last seal he grabbed his right arm as he began pulsing chakra into his keyblade and orb of light materializing at its tip before a short beam of light shot towards her chest. "Redemption of the damned, Seal!" he called out. The sound of a lock slamming shut seemed to reverberate around the room.

Gaara had a look of drowsiness cross her features as she seemed to slide off the couch about to hit the floor if it wasn't for Naruto appearing next to her, holding her and allowing for her to catch her breath as she felt a piece of her almost missing. It wasn't long before she got her wits about her, and realized who was clutching her, seeing Naruto now without the sound of someone telling her to kill him allowed her to take in his physique.

While this was happening Naruto could only watch and laugh on the inside as stunned look splashed across her face a blush clearly visible before she was suddenly rocketed back by an immense nose bleed. Everyone could only watch with amusement as Naruto scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face as he chuckled and mumbled a quick 'oops'.

"Well Naruto, I'm glad and all that you've gotten along great with the red head, but why did the Hokage tell us that you requested our presence." Shikamaru asked allowing his face to return back to its half bored and half asleep look it normally held.

"Well Shikamaru I have called you all here for a few reasons. The first being that I have a mission that I will be leaving on and I am offering you to join along with one other person from your squad I have spoken with these three already," he motioned to the now regrouped sand siblings. "And only Gaara wishes to go with me. Tenten I know that you were injured pretty badly last week from the second blonde in this room, and ask if you think you can accompany us along with lee if not I can have a clone escort you home to make sure you don't overdo it." He said giving Tenten a look of sympathy over her injuries.

"I see, not knowing where we are going or what our objective is I believe that it would be illogical to accept," Shino paused for a second before continuing "But sadly if I were to deny Hinata a chance to join you on this mission she would kill me, and since she is my teammate I will accompany you on this escapade." Shino finished earning a nod from the spikey blonde haired teen.

"I believe it would be best to take Choji with us since it sounds like we'll be doing more fighting than talking and as much as I believe it would be profitable for us to take Ino, you said we could only take one teammate. By doing this though she can continue to work with her father in the T&I unit and continue to gain experience in her field of work than gossiping, plus it would be to troublesome to hear her yell at me for my sleeping habits." Shikamaru said as he sat his head back closing his eyes allowing himself to take a nap.

"You are correct Naruto when you said that my injuries were rather numerous I'm sorry that I won't be able to join you, but Lee should be up tomorrow or the day after and ready to get back on his feet thanks to Gaara only breaking his arm and leg instead of crushing, as I've heard she's been known to do." Tenten spoke causing Temari to flinch as she finally noticed that the girl had been using crutches since their match. She started to apologize to the girl only to be interrupted by her fellow blonde.

"That good news, With Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, and Gaara we should be able to just get through this." Naruto said walking into his room his voice getting louder so they could hear him properly. He quickly reemerged from his room with six scrolls handing two to Shikamaru and Shino while handing one to Gaara and the other to Tenten. "This is the mission scroll I want the extra to make it to Choji and Hinata," earning a nod from Shikamaru and Shino he turned to the weapon mistress of Konoha "Tenten if you could get that to Lee when he has awoken that would be much appreciated." He said earning a final nod from the brunette.

With that he said the meeting was over, the two boys from his class went to offer Tenten help getting home but were beaten by his fellow blonde as she offered as a token of friendship to which Tenten hastily accepted as she was about to fall but was caught by his fellow blonde. He watched them all leave his apartment as he prepared to head out to talk to the final member that would be joining him on his mission. Hopefully it would go as smoothly as it had gone at his apartment, but he knew with his luck he was going to be kicked in the balls.

It was at this time one thing ran through his head. "**FUCK**"


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo yo yo this in NecroSaintCreed here to bring you ch. 5 of my Shinobi no Ki, now if any one has any problems with anything i right please feel free to message me when you are done reading this chapter and hey if you want to throw some ideas in for later review**

**No for the disclaimer... *clears throat* I do not own Naruto, Kingdom hearts, or the idea of the Soulless, what i do own is this plot, which i have been given permission to use some ideas from another authors story so if you think you've seen something like that somewhere, or should i say read, don't worry you probably did and i already got permission from the author.**

**Now On with the show**

* * *

Naruto could only stare, hesitating to knock as he stood in front of the gate. It stood in front of him at the height of approximately ten feet, with the infamous symbol of a once proud clan that had been reduced to two members in a single night. On it painted in red, blue and black was a simple symbol of a fan representing the great weapon once carried around by the greatest Uchiha to exist, Madara. Now if you couldn't guess by now Naruto was standing there in front of the once proud and somewhat still arrogant Uchiha Clan compound.

It felt odd for him to be here, all the times he came here when he was little to beg for food only to be chased out by his more than willing (to kill him) haters. But looking back at it now he felt maybe he needed the push to see the world in more than black and white, allow him to see it's twilight and understand the truth of good and evil. He already knew he was from the dark worlds those parallel to that of the light ones with the realm of twilight resting in the middle. Still in his mind he knew darkness did not immediately classify one evil but made them work more to see their goals those of which were hidden from them. Sometimes it was this itself that made things difficult to understand, Evil was of the mind than the power, while Darkness was the unknown it was also surprising and it was that itself that made the perfect shield and weapon both of which to meld together with the weapon and shield of the light made what was truly a stronger and greater power in that of twilight.

It was thanks to Kyuubi that he understood what his role was; and it was that of one to fight and protect the dark worlds alongside his companions, and with the key bearers of light it was with them that they work to protect the middle ground the worlds of twilight. He could understand what now that his opposite as one might say in the realm of light lead a reflected life to his. One where they grew up with a family, with friends one where they were kissed goodnight before going to bed; All the things he wanted but knew it wasn't meant to be as he moved on and looked for a better future. Still he could feel it the world of light's true key bearer has gained his or her key at its base form and has just started moving through the worlds.

Knowing that time was of the essence he took a deep breath and moved to knock on the gate only for it to swing open and reveal an annoyed looking Sasuke who probably thought it was another one of 'his' fan girls at 'his' gate, only to be surprised to find 'his' blonde haired teammate preparing to knock on said gate.

"Good afternoon Sasuke, I would like to offer you a proposition to go on a special mission with me." Naruto said with slight hesitation as he knew thanks to his tenant who was thanks to his seal continuously, if albeit a bit slowly, pumping chakra into his ever expanding coils allowing him to see through any and all genjutsu.

Sasuke stood there her face under the genjutsu had a more feminine look to it along with her hair seeming a bit longer reminding him of the proctor from the second exam's hair style. Her hands were somewhat smaller than his reminding him of all the times she refused to shake some one's hand or acknowledge a high five when they were offered. Her clothes were still baggy as they always 'Probably to help hide her curves along with any hint of bindings under her clothes.

"And why exactly would I want to go with you on a special mission?" Sasuke asked taking a skeptical look at Naruto as she let the blonde in, since she didn't really get to many visitors now days unless it was her fan club for her Male persona.

Accepting the invitation he walked in and they both started to walk towards the main house where they would talk about the mission and its parameters. "I would think that something like this would give you one of two things that you've most likely wanted since Itachi's defection." Naruto said breaking the silence as they slowly started to near the building where Sasuke was originally raised.

"And pray may I ask what these two things may be?" Sasuke asked raising an eye brow at her blonde haired teammate; as she opened the door to the house and both walking in to the living room Sasuke taking a seat on the couch and Naruto on a nearby chair.

"Well the first being experience something you'll need before ever hoping to face Itachi, remember all the techniques can get you nowhere if you don't know when and how to use them correctly; and this is something you know Itachi has in spades." Naruto said giving Sasuke a hard look that allowed her to know every word he spoke was true, even if he knew that already. She knew, oh she knew that if she wanted to ever come close to killing her brother she needed this mission or any other mission she needed the experience they would give her.

Watching the emotions flash across her face allowing him to read her like an open book, knowing what she was going he held up a hand to stop her before she spoke "Before you jump at the first one let me tell you the second choice as you have no true hold here and you are one of my greatest friends even if you have yet to realize it, your quest for power is going to destroy you from the inside out so my second proposition is for this to allow you a second chance at life; a chance to start over begin anew, I know that you don't like this idea that you think this path would deny you of your vengeance, but you should know that killing him would be exactly what he wants you to do." Naruto told her as he watched a look of contemplation wash over her before she looked down at her hands, which started to fiddle around with the hem of her shirt.

After a minute or two of silence she finally looked up her usual stoic expression on full blast. She seemed to look Naruto in the eye as she tried to hide her emotions from the blonde, but Naruto knew better as he could see it in her eyes a look of hope and another of anger one that seared the soul with hot raging flames but what stood out the most in her eyes was the look of deep determination. "What's the mission?" she asked her voice matching the look in her eyes.

Pulling a scroll out he handed it to her before he spoke as he watched her eyes go over its contents. "Any questions before I go in to and in depth explanation of what's going on?" he asked as she gave him a brief nod.

"Explain to me the story from its begging?" she asked or more like commanded as she looked him in the eye.

Acknowledging her request he summoned his version of the kingdom key. The blade was a burnt silver color that seemed to warp the light around it; the guard was a deep black color that wrapped around the hilt in a box like fashion with the hilt wrapped in a crimson leather. "This is called the keyblade?" Naruto said while stopping Sasuke from interrupting by holding his hand up in a silencing motion. "Please, don't interrupt," Naruto told her "Now you must understand that this blade can't be stolen as this blade is sentient, it is also known as the ultimate weapon as it can open any lock and lock any door, it can save a world and it can destroy it. I am what is known as a keyblade wielder, a protector of the worlds, not to say there aren't wielders that would seek the power to destroy worlds. Now you must also understand that there are three realms; the realm of the Dark worlds, the realm of the worlds of twilight and then the realm of the worlds of light. We are of the dark worlds the worlds mirror to that of the light. Our counterparts who live the easier lives while we live the harsher ones, quite recently actually my counterpart has received his keyblade so it's time for me to start my trek across the worlds and at each world I would like to leave an associate so I could move through the worlds rather quickly, thanks to my father I have taken his seal and made one that I can paint on a person or myself that would allow me to summon said person or allow them to summon me."

The entire time through the explanation Sasuke remained silent nodding every now and then in time with his explanation. It was when he was done that she had her questions together and began to ask. "Alright first, our enemies these 'Soulless' what exactly are they?" she asked her voice leaking a small bit of curiosity.

"Well to start they are created by the evil in one's soul/heart that eats away at their soul/heart and once nothings left they become the dark side of our world, I guess you could call it, since we live in the dark worlds the soul becomes a blinded beings of light, beings that we call the soulless. In the worlds of the light I believed they call their dark versions of the soulless heartless. Now you must understand when they become this that the body has then become an empty shell, this shell then reanimates itself creating a being known as a nobody. Between us, the light keyblade wielder and his friends we must work as a team to preserve the twilight realm as it cannot construct a wielder of its own allowing it to be overrun by the nobodies." He told her trying to remember all the details given to him by Kyuubi.

"Aright that was the first question my second question, I thought you were an orphan how do you know who your parents were?" she asked her expression still a bit stoic as she refused to look the blonde in the eye.

"Well I am sure you know how the Kyuubi took many lives the day of its attack; my father was one of the shinobi that went out to stop the beast in all its malevolent glory. Now remember that the day of the attack was also the day of my birth keep that in mind," he said earning a nod of recognition from Sasuke as he continued "now you must know that the Kyuubi is a beast of pure energy given a physical body, and as you know you cannot destroy or create energy only transferred or converted leaving only the ability to seal it away as the only way to defeat it, but not being able to seal it in an animal or person with solid chakra coils he had to seal it in something that over time can grow used to such power. Now here is the good part my father not being able to ask someone to do something he not willing to do he went out and sealed the great demon into his one and only son. It was with his death that a law was created that would hide that truth from everyone claiming that he had killed the beast, now I ask you can you guess who my father was." Naruto finished lifting the girls head to look her in the eye. "Can you give a guess?" he asked.

She returned his gaze looking him right in the eyes. "Kill the Kyuubi but only the…" it was like an explosive tag went off in her face as she gave him a once over looking at him in more detail. "You're the son of the fourth Hokage?" she asked, but it came out in more of a statement than a question. "So the." She left it at that letting her unasked question hang in the air.

"Yes, you are correct I am the container for the great nine tailed fox, and using the seal my father created for the flying thunder god I will use it to help us travel through the dark worlds. I sent a clone ahead to lay down a seal he has yet to get a proper look at the world, but I promise you that is our next destination, but now that you know all of this you have no choice to go with you understand right?" he asked her, his response was a hesitant nod. Getting up he walked to the door giving her the time they would leave the next morning and left.

Sasuke sat where she was for approximately 9 maybe 10 minutes before she walked over to the mantle on the wall and opened a small case, inside was what looked like a contract with a few blood splatters cowering a few words on the said contract, but what was very distinct was the four signatures near the bottom of the paper two were her parents the other two ended in Namikaze with the first being Minato and Kushina.

"I guess this explains why mom kept this all those years…" Sasuke said as she saw the last two names written at the bottom in a more formal manner than the signatures; one being her real name instead of her alter ego, Sasuko Uchiha, while the other name was harder to read with blood covering the first part of the name and ended in –rto Namikaze.

Thinking about it Sasuko could only let out a light laugh as she let her mind think about all that's happened in the last few days, the next four words from her mouth seemed to sum up the rest of her life from that moment on "things just got interesting." Putting the letter in her pocket Sasuko left to go get ready to leave for tomorrows mission and it seemed it was to be longer than expected.

* * *

**Soooooooooo... what did ya think, like the chapter? wanna tell me what you think, and remember please don't flame i don't flame you so why try and flame me thats just not nice, Well then**

**V**

**Review right here**

**Well NSC signing off **


End file.
